


Susie in Candids

by DefinitelyNotScott



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: Picture and sketches of Susie from episode 1 screenshots.





	1. Colored Sketch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reconditarmonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reconditarmonia/gifts).



 


	2. Sketches

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really watched the show, but the first episode was free to watch on Amazon, so I grabbed a few screenshots to sketch from. I really liked Susie's aesthetic!


End file.
